


寒骨

by WaffenRost



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M, too late for relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffenRost/pseuds/WaffenRost
Summary: 時間往前走，直到所有熱情與生命都變冷





	寒骨

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然說是五一，不過是五跟一都沒發現的五一（說人話）

  
  
  
  
  
　　「不好意思，可以讓風扇轉過去一點嗎？」  
  
　　「欸？好的！非常抱歉！」新來的實習警員匆匆忙忙調整空調，喃喃著：「前輩這樣不熱嗎……」  
　　被路過的龜山聽見了，搧了下新人的頭，「笨蛋！一条刑警在辦公的時候可是無敵的！怕熱表示你還太嫩了！」  
  
　　可是龜山前輩，您也把外套脫了捲起袖子……新人這麼想著，又看了看傳說中未確認刑警（本來是指主導未確認生命體調查的傳說中的刑警前輩，因為太長了不知怎麼變成很有都市傳說的稱呼）連風衣都一折不亂專心公文的樣子，馬上被短袖前輩的話洗腦了，認為優秀的刑警就該任何時候都保持穩重才是。  
  
　　多年後因為長野縣培育出的警員能力優秀而轉任中央的不在少數，洗練而沉穩，不躁進的行事風格在同事中也頗有人望，成為了警視廳另一種都市傳說，已經是無法追溯源頭的事了。  
  
  
  
  
　　一条薰覺得自己該是上了年紀了。  
  
　　雖然同期老是拿他不變的體格與外貌打趣，但他認為這是保持鍛鍊理所當然的結果。人在二十五歲後就會開始慢慢消退，加上刑警生涯也進過幾次急診室，扭傷骨折更是不可數，還能站在前線，只是有點小毛病得心懷感激了。  
  
　　變得有點怕冷。  
　　並不是穿著問題，曾在高達三十六度的正午陽光下檢查現場，被仍開著的工業電扇吹著就覺得涼。那樣的冷是從內而外，心臟像吹涼過燙拉麵那般，將身體得到的熱砰、砰、砰地冷了下來，在血管中隨著循環越來越寒。  
  
　　年紀到了呢，他說。然後被一同前往居酒屋的椿又倒了一杯酒。  
　　你在說啥呢！法醫已經有些醉了，我跟你可是同期！同期！你就是少女人才會亂講話！下次跟我去聯誼我介紹你幾個好的！  
　　刑警跟法醫的聯誼到底會有誰有興趣啊，一条反擊道，就是這樣澤渡小姐才覺得你不是真心的。  
  
　　才不是。  
　　清醒的一条與半醉的椿不約而同的想。  
  
　　泛談都只是口中狂言，真正的原因是說不出的，互接傷疤。  
  
　　一条喝下了溫好的清酒，剛覺得暖，電裡的風扇一吹向他，皮膚表面溫度就冷了下去。  
　　他將手縮進風衣裡，想著自己也太吹不著風了。  
  
  
　　椿秀一酒醒之時發現自己已經回到家裡的床上了，送他回來的友人大概在客房裡。  
　　這並不是第一次友人帶他回家，一条突然接到事件，不得已將椿晾在居酒屋的情況也發生過不少次，不過他沒打算放棄這種讓人困擾的行為。  
　　他的朋友有一顆太大的心，所以只能接觸很少的人。  
  
　　五代雄介離開日本之後，一条薰再也沒有去過那家餐廳，城南大學。  
　　澤渡櫻子真的沒看出椿的真心嗎？或是真的愛著五代？或者都不是。只是對方走得太絕然，留下的人都掩蓋著不安渡日，再也無法收回遷在那人身上的思緒。某方面的時間因而停止了。  
  
　　其中最嚴重的就是客房裡的那個人。  
　　痛恨將身為平民的五代捲入戰鬥的自己，能夠理解五代雄介的離開，但同時也看著被留下的人們，心中對五代泛起了惶徒加深自己最惡感的怨恨。  
  
　　為什麼不責備我呢。將本來就是我的錯的事全部推到我身上，然後跟你的親友們恢復原來的關係。明明可以不用傷害到這麼多人。為什麼要傷害你的妹妹，撫養你的人，你的朋友。  
　　啊啊－－－－不，這終究是，無能的我將你捲入戰鬥的錯。所有的悲傷都是因為－－－－  
  
  
  
　　椿抖了抖身子。  
　　一条的責任感深到什麼地步，他首次害怕去探究。  
　　他所能做的只有，在友人變得更加退縮於人的現在，稍微牽起他與外部的橋梁罷了。  
  
　　沒有稍微解剖五代真是太虧了。法醫想。  
  
  
  
  
  
　　一条薰其實有考慮過改變自己的打扮。萬年不變的風衣似乎給新人刑警帶來了錯誤標準……流言似乎到了優秀的刑警會自動調節體溫這樣誇張的地步。  
　　先不說他自認只能算是個普通刑警，感受而言，夏季怕冷，冬季怕不冷這種體質才是四季不改著衣的原因。  
  
　　 _（什麼時候變成這樣的－－－－常在雪中辦案奔波，漫無目標的奔走只有在空我與零號決鬥過後那一次。_  
 _感覺到寒冷，太好了，越來越冷的話，表示有在前進，而五代一定就在那邊。只要再往前走。）_  
  
  
　　他察覺到自己對冬季的寒冷產生了依賴性，只是將其一同歸類為「有了年紀的證據」。  
　　一条薰是這樣的，對自己只裡解到表面程度，這樣就夠了，保持在能夠工作的狀態。  
  
  
  
  
　　在五代雄介終於回到故鄉，跟各個熟人打過招呼，最後下定決心拜訪刑警時，見到的就是這樣的人。  
　　刑警先生看見他就叨唸，去見妹妹了嗎，澤渡小姐呢，老爹，夏目實加，都讓他們放心了嗎？  
　　冒險者以最出見面的樣子招架對方的責唸，覺得少了些什麼。  
  
　　沒有一個擁抱－－或者一拳頭－－不過是他剛回來的關係，之後就好了吧。  
　　「好」什麼他也並不清楚，曾經同生死的戰友，現在也能維持友好關係，摯友那般的。  
  
　　他沒有注意到。  
　　本人也沒有。  
  
　　誰也没發現，一条薰作為一個人活著，以冷於死體冰刺的寒骨作為支撐，這樣地活下去。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 沒有人理我於是開始放飛自我本性冷笑話延伸（……  
> 起頭是屍骨未寒，然後就是這篇文（我也不知道中間發生了什麼）


End file.
